The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touchsensitive surfaces include touchpads and touch-screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interface objects on a display.
In addition to the presence or absence of a contacts (or touches) on the touchpads and touch-screen displays, intensity of contacts can be used to manipulate user interface objects on a display.
However, processing intensity of contacts can be cumbersome and inefficient. For example, processing intensity of contacts require complex instructions, which can lead to increased computational load, increased size of software applications, and increased power consumption. These create a significant burden on the use of intensity of contacts in electronic devices.